Arachne
by Shadow Phenix
Summary: Bra's Hellbent on getting answers to her ancestory...and not the human branch. Will her Grandmother not Briefs be the key to getting them? On hiatus.
1. Vitalius Roseus

Welcome to chapter one of Arachne, the story of Vegeta's mother.

**Notes you will need:**

As it says up there and in the summary, this is the story of Vegeta's mother. What does that mean? It means that at least half of it will take place on Vegeta-sei. Therefore, expect violence and such. Also, I must point out that this is rated "R" for a reason. It contains graphic violence, adult situations (with **NON-graphic** descriptions), obscene language (but certainly not an overload), and so forth. This is your warning, and I'll add to it as I see fit.

Now, I could make it mildly complicated and not divulge certain information, but I'm in a nice mood, so here's some more details you might like to have.

It switches between two POV's, one you'll obviously be able to figure out, for obvious reasons (check the summary again if you don't get that), and another you should be able to figure out, so try not to get too confused. That's not my objective.

If you have any questions, email GuardianLethe@hotmail.com

_A huge thanks to BluEydMnstr for beta-ing!_

* * *

**Arachne, Chapter 1 - Vitalius Roseus**

Thunder wracked section three of the south wing of the Briefs residence. I screamed as my body deepened the indention in my floor for the twenty-sixth time. My right hand flew to the throbbing spot at the small of my back, trying to diffuse some of the concentrated fire through massage. 

"This has to stop!" I cried, forcing my muscles to relax as I had so many times before. I sucked in breath after breath, the blood coursing through my veins slowly losing its heat, my pain ebbing. 

As my body eventually permitted, I raised my arms, gripping the bed, and pulling myself onto the soft mattress. I let the silken white sheets caress my skin as I tried, half-heartedly, to keep my eyes open, gazing up at the moon through the open window. 

In the end, as always, sleep won over, enclosing me in its never-ending darkness. 

This was my curse, the punishment I had unknowingly brought upon myself. 

But it was worth it... 

It was worth knowing. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

_You can suckle all you want. They aren't getting any harder. _

I laughed inwardly at the man atop me as I reached towards the bedside table and brought an amber bottle to my lips. I drank languidly, letting the rich liquid tingle my taste buds and warm my belly. 

The man grunted at my reaction to his...ministrations, if you will. "Aren't you going to enjoy your last minutes on this wretched planet, _Onna?" he asked gruffly. _

I returned the bottle to its rightful place and grinned slowly. "Last minutes or not, I find it hard to believe that you're even considering this remotely enjoyable." 

He smirked as he began to move faster, trying to invoke some kind of feeling within me. As it was with all the others, he too was unsuccessful. And then, finally, he collapsed, his sweaty body pressing me farther into the hard bed. 

I rolled my eyes before pushing Ugly off of me. "It's time," I announced, standing and pulling my gear back on. "You've three minutes to clean up and relocate yourself to TC 12." I lifted one of the cards made of silver and tossed it over my shoulder before sauntering out of the room and into a narrow hallway. 

A passing woman, wearing her favorite skimpy, green dress smirked at me. "Another one bites the dust?" 

The grin never wavered as I dropped my own card into the appropriate slot on a door and turned the large handle. I couldn't prevent the slight chuckle that escaped. "If I were you, I'd use this free time to call up the local cemetery and tell them to get a fresh hole ready. That is..._if I leave enough remains." _

The bumbling moron stepped out of the bedroom. At first, he was a bit sheepish under Nyanko's belittling gaze, but he lost no time thrusting his head into the air and marching past the both of us. 

Nyanko watched his form as it disappeared into the training chamber. She mimicked my earlier laughter. "Be merciful, Phæra. That one looks scrumptious. How about leaving me a—" she licked her lips, "—small _present for dinner?" _

"You've got it," I promised. I entered the chamber slowly, sizing up the sluggish male. 

What an interesting finale. The _Elite would soon be on the dinner plate of a wealthy whore. The sheer idea of it was enough to bring my blood to a roaring boil. _

"Are you ready, _Onna?" _

"Always," I proclaimed, dropping into my usual stance. 

He lunged at me, going for a frontal assault—or what I assume to have been a frontal assault, considering he had yet to do so much as bust a capillary. Most of the men who had fallen victim to my challenges weren't quite this bad. At the rate he was going, I wouldn't break a sweat. I should have known from his earlier stench of alcohol that he wouldn't be worth my time. 

Once I had had enough of his feeble attempts, I powered up, and sent a tiny ki blast through his stomach. 

He fell to the ground, grabbing onto my feet. "Please, they sent me here for you. I must succeed." 

"What? Who?" I had witnessed many a man pleading for his life before, but this was certainly a new one. 

He smiled in his growing lunacy. "It doesn't matter. Kill me. You're still going to die. They'll hunt you down and—" 

I'm not exactly sure how to explain the sound one's head makes as it splatters all over a white tiled floor. I yawned while flicking some of the repulsive goop off of my training pants. I walked over to a small box on the wall and lifted an intercom. 

"Clean up needed. Oh he's dead alright. Have the parts you don't have to scrape up wrapped and sent to Mistress Nyanko." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

The dreams began around two months ago, when I gathered the dragonballs and wished for the knowledge that my father had possessed for years. When my desires for this knowledge had become too urgent to ignore, I finally asked Daddy.

The look in his eyes shut me up. I don't know if you're close to your father, and I certainly can't say that we've had the best relationship, but I can read his emotions, even when he only shows them for a split second. I know immediately when I've crossed some line with him. But I didn't receive that look this time. What I saw scared me.

For a moment, his eyes were blazing; alive with the memories of a life we were never to speak of. And then, he shut down, a fog creeping over my father's onyx orbs. 

So pumping Daddy for information was out of the question.

I turned to the only one who I knew could help me find the answers I needed.

_Shenrong_.

You'd be surprised how easy it is to track down the dragonballs these days. Even without Gokuh-san's _shunkun idou_, I had all seven in less than six hours. 

Shenrong was detached, as usual…eternally worried about his sleep. Why is it that all dragons are always trying to sleep as much as possible and become highly irritable when they are woken? Are they just that lazy? And if the dragon of Namek only spoke Namekian, does that mean our dragon only speaks one language, and you have to speak that language to get your wish? I should test him next time. 

This time, however, I was too caught up in my wish and the fruits of it. 

As soon as the massive and ancient book appeared in front of me, I tackled it, savoring the smell and feel of the tattered pages. It actually took me a few minutes to realize that not only was Shenrong still awaiting my second wish, but also that the text of the book was entirely in Saiyan—and not the modern Saiyan that my father had taught me the basics of. 

"Sometime today, Mortal," he had boomed, giving me a look of total boredom. 

"For my second wish, I want to be able to read, write, and fully understand all of the Saiyan language."

All in all, it had been a magnificent evening, the balls flying over my head to their new destinations where they would lay dormant for the next twelve months, as I dropped to the ground with my book, initializing the journey that I had been longing for.

That was how it had all begun—simply and innocently enough. Then slowly, the dreams came. At first, they weren't so bad. But then again, I suppose when someone has their first taste of a drug, things aren't so bad either. And that's what the dreams are like; so painful, and so terrifying, at times, that I'm scared to go to sleep…at any time of the day, but still so addictive and mystifying. Like I said, it's worth it. After all, you can't get something for nothing.

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

As one might imagine, I've been called a lot of things in my lifetime. My clients usually prefer the ever so common "baby," later followed by your customary "whore," once they've fallen upon their knees on the floor of my training chamber. My colleagues are the ones who came up with the handle "Black Widow."

Here on Vegeta, it is considered treason to murder in cold blood. Don't get me wrong. If someone were to rob me, I could terminate him or her, no questions asked, but killing sprees are simply out of the question. So, the only way to give my customers just what they deserve is to challenge them. I may not be the strongest female Saiyan—after all, I haven't obtained Elite status and barely qualify as a second-class fighter, but I'm not the dumbest either.

So I've created a way to get what I want.

You see, once a male has had intercourse, he becomes fatigued—slow, both on his feet and in his head. Therefore, this makes it the perfect time to fight, and win against even the strongest of Elites.

Before providing my services, each man is required to agree to fight me to the death, after the services, which they are paying for, have been rendered.

Yes, to some it may sound cowardly and despicable. But those few certainly dare not call themselves Saiya-jin.

The urge to kill is quite complicated to suppress once you've acquired a thirst for blood. Here, you must find a way to quench that thirst before sending yourself into a frenzy. Since being forced to vacate my position in the army, I've tried many different methods of release.

This, I have found to be the most satisfying.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews.

Remember, if you have any questions, email me!

Also, the Japanese I used in this chapter...

_shunkun idou_ - instant transmission  
_onna_ - woman


	2. Acanthoscurria Musculosa

NOTES  
  
Okay, the person I have the hardest trouble making sense to is myself. I define things to myself, and then forget them, so I have to keep meandering back and forth.  
  
So, why do you need to know this?? Okay, I realized that I said that it was going to jump between two POVs, but technically, it does and it doesn't. Know anything about quantum physics?? No?? Well then, allow me to blow your mind.  
  
Okay, in quantum physics, one thing can be in two different states at the same time. Well, I'm not going to give you the whole cat in the box theory, but just try to comprehend that. Now, in science, once you prove that it's one thing or the other, it's no longer in the state of being both. It's that whole knowledge and belief thing.  
  
So ANYWAY, technically, you can't prove what's in your mind, and your POV is in your mind.  
  
What I'm attempting to communicate is that the whole thing is in two POVs, but interpreted through Bra. So essentially, since Bra's native language would be Japanese, that's what she's using as her linking tool. You know, like when you speak Spanish as a foreign language, you interpret it through English. So, that's why there may sometimes be a Japanese word or two spliced in there.  
  
Got that?? No?? *sighs* At least I tried.

_Another huge thanks to BluEydMnstr for beta-ing! Go read her stuff. Maybe she'll update._  
  
  
**Arachne, Chapter 2 - Acanthoscurria Musculosa**  
  
  
_Hook, line, and sink her._  
  
Yes, that's what he did. Most females have been hooked, lined and finally sank. He had me hooked alright. Those fire red eyes, blazing into mine. Most men don't look women in the eye. No, they feel they're above that. But he had. He saw me as the equal I was. The equal who was constantly proving that she could eliminate the men who were lined up in front of her.  
  
But, we're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?  
  
My father took three mates (don't ask me how he managed to survive their deaths). Each bore a daughter, and each died after that birth. No, my father did not kill them, though it is customary for some males of _higher class_ to dispose of females, who produce female offspring. Prior to what was considered my seventh solar birthday, there was an epidemic. A strain of bacterium, formed by one of the underground science labs, was lost and let loose. The strands mutated and became a selective killer. It attacked women during labor. The population took a dive, and after about twenty Earth years, a vaccine was formulated, and the remnants of the bacteria were contained.  
  
So my father, left with the three of us, was determined to have a successor. If a male of higher class chooses to mate with a female who is below him, she cannot refuse him, and my father was not about to let his line be extinguished due to that.  
  
My sisters and I were put on a training schedule that was usually reserved for the high-ranking soldiers, and the hard work paid off. However, as it turns out, instead of the men being turned away by our strength and determination, they were drawn to it. New age fetishes...go figure. My sisters were mated before their nineteenth year. My father, acknowledging this, taught me how to hide my power and how to lose. So that's what I did, and that's how I ended up in the army. Unfortunately, once reducing my training program, I was no longer able to cultivate my strength.  
  
I originally entered the army as a tactics expert, and a damned good one too.  
  
_Hook, line, and sink her._  
  
That's where Mienai came in. Ah yes, Mienai, our fleet leader. He wanted only one thing: to be assigned to purging. To get clearance, one's fleet has to fulfill certain requirements; there must be 23 members in all, and there are sixteen specific positions. I was the last filler of these requirements. The squadron was in need of a negotiator, and since there were already two tactical experts (and Mienai had his eye on me), that's what I became. Why? Negotiators are the only members of a team who cannot fight. It is considered an act of good faith to the members of those on the councils of the planets. A fighter cannot be a peacemaker. The position is normally filled by older male warriors, women who do not wish to fight (or merely want to hide their power, as with my case), or fugitives. And to maintain these good relations, it is forbidden for the negotiator to fight with anyone outside of his or her legion by law.  
  
Has the other foot dropped yet? Well, allow me to stomp for you.  
  
_Hook, line and sink her._  
  
Mienai did everything he could to seduce me, and he succeeded. One night, during one of our routine missions to update a treaty, he confided in me that the Kirejin were planning to attack. He convinced me that such treachery warranted my joining in the battle. He led an attack on a tiny village, one that I heedlessly allowed to go on, one that I willingly participated in. The raid was successful. We extinguished the inhabitants within a few short hours.  
  
As I'm sure you've realized by now, the Kirejin were not planning to attack, and they were utterly weak. In fact, the update was to enhance our protection of them.  
  
_Hook, line, and sink her._  
  
A hearing was held to determine what to do about the situation. Another crew was sent to formally apologize and reestablish the alliances. The soldiers were dismissed from the trial and allowed to continue their military duties. After all, they were only following orders.  
  
Mienai was to stand trial and was later given the choice of exile from the galaxy or execution.  
  
I was also sent to trial. The council determined that since I was responsible for military actions on the planet, and since I had condoned the attack and chosen to fight, I would be stripped of all military prestige and exiled.  
  
_Hook, line, and sink her._  
  
Yeah, that crazy bastard sank me, alright. The thing called love...  
  
His last words to me were, "Gotcha." 

Yeah, his _last_ words. 

Gotcha, Mienai. 

_Hook, line, and sink her._

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

I sucked in precious air as I was jarred out of my nap. I bit the inside of my lip, trying to concentrate on something other than the tears welling up in my eyes. Why had that one shaken me so? I sighed, not understanding myself, and relaxed my body back into the couch. Jeez, this is a tacky couch. What is it with Mom and stripes? I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. 

I slowly turned my head to view the purple-haired freak that is my brother. He was giving me that know-it-all look again. Thanks for passing that to him, Mother. 

"What?" I asked, hoping he would just shrug me off and move on. 

"Enjoying your daydreams?" 

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Take the hint, Brother. 

"You're lucky I found you and not Dad." He sat down. "You've been doing that a lot lately." 

Just what I need. Trunks fishing for answers. 

"Mom's worried." 

She's always worried. 

"I'm worried," he said in a softer tone. 

You're nosey. 

"Do you need to talk?" He made an attempt to look me in the eyes. I turned away. "Bra, if something's wrong, if someone's hurting you…" 

"I can take care of myself," I stated firmly. I can't defend me from my dreams, and neither can he. 

He sighed. "If you change you mind…" He waited for a response and received none. "You know where to find me." He stood and finally moved away. 

Well, that's one bullet dodged…for now. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

"I refuse, Nyanko." 

"Refuse? You can't refuse!" 

"It's my night off. I can do as I damned well please." 

"But Phæra," she continued to plead, "I need you." 

"You know," I began, growing suspicious, "you've never asked me to work on my night off before." 

She tried to mask a groan. Yep, she was caught. What was she up to this time? 

My eyes met hers in the mirror. "Out with it." 

"Okay, there's a male out there." 

I rolled my eyes. "What's new?" 

She glared at me in return. "I'm getting to that. Look, he's a new customer, and he specifically requested you." 

"Well, tell him he can't have me." 

She blew out air in frustration. "Phæra, a satisfied client is a happy client." 

"Then why do you want him to come to me?!" She smacked her forehead down on the counter in front of her. I gave it a moment's thought. "Look, just send him Shiris. Tell him she's me." 

Nyanko lifted her head and pressed her hands together, leveling me with an open gaze. "I don't usually do this." 

"I know. I just said that. You always let me enjoy my days off, and I'm grateful that you're lenient. I'm not trying to show disdain. I just want my break." 

She growled. "That's not what I mean." She paused. "Look, the guy's offered four times your normal rate." She continued, taking my cough as a sign that she now had my undivided attention. "If you do this for me, I'll give you sixty-five percent of the profit and an entire week of vacation." 

I'm not a petty woman. Money doesn't tempt me to do things…often. No, what was burrowing under my skin was the fact that the man had not only requested me, but he was offering well over the normal negotiation rate. Oh yes, this would be interesting. "Alright," I did my best to sound nonchalant, "I'll do this, but don't forget the deal when his guts are splattered across the floor." 

"Yes, yes. But at least leave me a leg." 

"Agreed." We shook hands, and she led me into the hall. 

"Sir, all monetary commitments must be settled before services are rendered," she said to a shorter man who kept his back to me. 

He nodded in response, and she moved to collect before proceeding to leave. 

Sighing slightly, I slowly began to circle my prey. He was sort of stocky and had the oddest shade of green hair. He appeared to be Saiyan, though. Perhaps one of the hybrids. Then, I saw them. Two telltale marks adorned the cleft of his shoulder. I stalked in front of him, fixing him with a very unhappy glare. "I don't know who you think you are, but I am not in the bond-breaking business. I'm sure I don't have to inform you that it's considered treason, in the highest." 

If I thought I had him with a killer glare, then the one he returned after I had finished speaking was murderous. He spoke, slowly, evenly, and with calculation, "My mate is dead." 

I don't think the laughter that burst from my lips aided the situation. "You're tell…telling me that…that your mate died and you're still living?" I doubled over as the chuckles continued to consume me. After a few more seconds, I slowly returned to my upright position and schooled my features. "Listen, Bud, I realize that most of you soldiers consider all of us ignorant, but believe me, I'm no moron. Besides, everyone knows that the death of one part of a link kills the other, and if not, the survivor is utterly strong, or left weak." I paused, letting him know I meant what was being said. "I'm sure you can find an alley girl to help you for that kind of money, but it won't be me. You can collect from Ms. Nyanko in her office." 

I headed for the door, but halted immediately when a large hand closed around my forearm. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

His cold eyes were piercing my placidity. "I paid for a fight, and I'm going to get one." 

I was startled, the realization slowly sinking in. "That's all you want, isn't it? That's why you asked for me." 

"What if it is? You have to do what I want, right?" 

"No. We get a choice. We don't have to do anything—or any_one_—that we don't want to." I took a second to give him another good glower. "Now get your money and get out." 

"So, you're that scared of me?" 

That did it. "Take a few deep breaths and enjoy your last minutes on Vegeta." I turned away. "When you're done," I called over my shoulder, heading out the door, "meet me in TC 13." I said, tossing him the corresponding strip of metal. 

I smiled as I entered my room to get my training gear. It was sad, really. Such a weak soldier, ready to die for no reason. "I suppose I'll just have to put him out of his misery." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

I stormed into the Gravity Chamber and winced slightly as I watched my father slam himself into the wall. My disturbance had caused the gravity to automatically reduce, and the hologram he had been fighting dissipated. 

He rose slowly, keeping his back to me, as he slung his head back and forth once and rolled his shoulders, an attempt to relieve the anger that was quickly building up. Then, he just stood there, waiting. 

"Daddy," I began quietly, but remembering to whom I was speaking, I built my resolve back up quickly. "Daddy, I want you to train me." Was that a quiver that just shook him? 

I watched his back. The muscles slowly began to loosen themselves. His breathing became steadier. I could just see the smirk creeping up on his lips and altering his entire demeanor. "Do you mean that?" 

"Yes. I want to fight, Daddy." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · **

I grabbed the foot that was thrust in front of me, hoping to twist the ankle. Most males are weak in that area…among others. I wasn't ready for the heel that knocked my head forward. I flailed my arms, trying to keep my balance. He grabbed me from behind. 

"Yield, Woman." 

I elbowed him in the stomach, and he lost his grip long enough for me to leap away. I swung around and went for a drop kick. He maintained his position on his feet. Damn, he was stronger than he looked. How was that? 

"Is that your best?" 

I slung my head from side to side, stretched out my spine, and rolled my shoulders, trying to come up with a keystone to his undoing. Yes, someone needed to knock him off that high horse. Making a quick decision, I went for a roundhouse, one of my personal favorites and took the time to note the smirk that crossed his features. I saw the hand go out, knew he was ready make a grab for my ankle the instant I got within a centimeter. But before he had a chance to do this, I rotated my other foot, bouncing up into the air and successfully flipping over his head to land on the floor behind him. He lost no time, swirling around, readying for another leg maneuver, or at least that's what he was apparently anticipating, considering the fist that landed squarely in his nose left him faltering backwards. 

Microseconds later, however, it was my turn to be surprised, when I allowed his drop to the floor to go unnoticed, only to have my legs knocked out from under me in a sweep kick. As I laid flat on my back, looking up at the fluorescent lights, I breathed slowly and deeply. Yes, this was what being a Saiyajin was all about—this indescribable compulsion to fight. And two of our race, here, at our best, kicking, punching, anticipating, doing what it took to win. I couldn't remember having been this exhilarated about a fight in a long time. It was a shame he was going to have to die. 

I waited patiently, letting him come to me. I put my senses on high alert, carefully analyzing the sounds of his boots, as they softly treaded within the chamber, his breathing, his smell of sweat and exertion. He wanted me to know he was coming. Yes, it was nice to see that some still played with their prey, as I was so accustomed to doing. It was a lost art on the newer generations. His breathing slowed. He was thinking, trying to figure out what the spinning wheels of my brain were coming up with, or maybe he was doing a bodily inventory, searching for my weak spots. _Too bad, Love, I have none._

I watched, keeping my eyes partially lidded, as he slowly approached and finally halted, his feet in close proximity to my upper leg. Perfect. 

I felt myself jump lightly, as he spoke softly, "You're a good fighter…" 

I smirked. So, compliments was the game? Well, I could do compliments. "Likewise," I played his psyching game. 

I awaited a move, but none came. He just stared down at me, studying. I finally decided that I had had enough waiting. I thrust my leg straight up into the air, aiming for his stomach. I wasn't too surprised when two hands closed around the calf firmly. 

This was pure ecstasy. I prepared my other leg to launch for the back of his knee. 

Then, he found it necessary to speak again. "You're a good fighter," he repeated. "Just not good enough…yet." 

My face fell, my enthrallment with the battle going with it. He dared to criticize me? Who did he think he was? 

I was about to call him on this mistake, when I was suddenly yanked to my feet and pulled against the male at whom my hatred was currently directed. I felt his deep breathing against my chest, and my lungs' pace slowed to match it. What was he trying to do to me? His tail was suddenly at my hip, not moving but merely making its presence known. Forget what he was _trying_ to do. What was going on here? Minutes before, we were fighting. How had he gained the upper hand? And what was he up to? 

"Black Widow," he began, "do you still plan to kill me?" 

I smiled slowly. "Of course." 

He nodded in understanding. "Okay then." He dipped his head slowly and brushed his lips over mine. Then he stepped completely away from me. "That's good to know." He turned and exited the TC. 

I stood there, my mouth partially opened, watching the exit. What the Hell? What made him think he could leave? And why had he done that? I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen a live man exit through one of the chamber doors. 

Finally, I stopped my gaping and forced myself to breathe once again. Nyanko was sure to fry my ass for this.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter; hope you enjoyed. And now, if you don't mind, why not hit that little button down there, and drop me a line? Or, you can always email me at guardianlethe@hotmail.com

Until next time...


	3. Pterinochilus Sjoestedti

Arachne, Chapter 3 - Pterinochilus Sjoestedti 

"You aren't concentrating," the voice behind me accused softly.

He knew.

Training under my father had let me begin to see a different side of him; I had always known it was there, hiding beneath the surface, but before now, I had never gotten to actually _see_ it.  I wonder if he ever shows it off to Mother.

Had my father inquired about my life before now, I could have told him a lie and most likely gotten by with it, and even if he had been able to decipher my bluff, he wouldn't press the issue.  He cared, but that didn't mean he was going to inconvenience me by prying.  That was the relationship we had—_had_, mind you.  Now he could read me like an open book, and he knew that there was a reason for my sudden interest in training.  He just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

I turned slowly and tucked a strand of my aqua hair behind my ear, attempting to "girly" my way out of the situation.  Think man troubles, Bra.  "You're right, Daddy.  I apologize for dishonoring you.  Perhaps 300 pushups would serve as an adequate punishment?"  I was a little worried that pushups seemed a better option in this situation than talking with my father about the particular issues that were troubling me.

He raised an ebony eyebrow.  Nope, I wasn't getting away with anything.  Damn, should have gone for 500.  "What's going on?" he inquired.

I furrowed my brows, as if trying to figure out what he could be implying.  The smart-ass side of myself automatically took over.  "We were training, Daddy."

His face hardened almost instantly, and I was sure he was about to take me up on my offer of proper punishment, but instead, he continued to stare at me, his eyelids lowering a bit in speculation.  He watched me like that for a moment, then turned swiftly on his heel and called calmly over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "When you're ready to continue our session, let me know."

My head jerked backwards as his words struck me.  "But Daddy, where are you going?"  He only continued his trek and started down the small ramp.  "Daddy?" I asked, knowing he must have heard my earlier question.  He turned then, but only to press a button that was to his right and attached to the gravity room.  The door hissed, sealing me inside the white sphere.  Why had he left so suddenly?  I replayed the entire training session in my head.  Yes, my performance this morning had been below par, but why would that cause Daddy to walk out on me like that?  Maybe…?

That look—those half-lidded eyes conveying a fierce message.  I had seen it before, when…

"Daddy…" I whispered, a tear slipping down the side of my face and mixing with the already glistening sweat, and I began to remember something that I had locked away long ago.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

"Absolutely not, Phæra," Nyanko ground out, her red eyes blazing.

Well, if you ever need to know how to get under Nyanko's skin, I think I just found the peeeeeerfect way.  "Nyanko, we have to.  The last thing we need is another investigation by the IIG."  Okay, so _technically_, the last thing _I_ needed was the Imperial Inquiry Guild sticking its nose in my business again.  Hell, last time, I had barely avoided the inspectors, and that had come with the price of letting Nyanko in on what had happened in my past.  Bad idea, Phæ.

"Phæra, under no circumstances will I be giving a refund to whoever that man was."  She was referring to our recent visitor, the first male to make it out of my chamber alive.

"You have to!  If you don't, he'll come back and-and…wait a minute, wait a minute."  I dragged my hands down my face, shutting my eyes tightly in order to replay her words in my mind.  "Please tell me that you took his name, Nyanko."

"Ohhhh, so _now_ you're interested, huh?  Going after him in order to deal out the pummeling, or will you be pursuing _other_ desires tonight?"  She threw me a knowing look that was combined with a wink and a sly grin.  And in that moment, I thought she'd go nicely with some honey barbecue sauce.

"Did you get it or not?!" I questioned urgently, my anger and slight panic evident this time, as I tried to restrain myself from strangling the cannibal.

"Well, not exactly," she said conversationally.

"What do you _mean_ 'not exactly'?"

"It was a lot of money, Phæra.  Who bothers pestering for a name and serial number when there's that much cash?"

"This is not happening.  I _knew_ he looked odd.  He had to be Saiyan.  He had bond marks."

"So he's a strong Saiyan with a bad dye job.  I thought we had already established that."

"Nyanko, you idiot, he was an undercover inspector."

"Oh, Phæra, there's no way that he would have just left like that, I mean, not unless he was casing us, seeing how we run things, and _then_, why bother insisting on y—nooooo," she realized, eyes widening and looking into mine.  "Oh gods, they've found you here.  And they know I'm harboring you!"

I watched in slight awe, as Nyanko lifted a now shaking hand to her face, and inserted a recently manicured nail between her front teeth and began to nibble nervously.  "Just calm down, Nyanko, okay?  I'll pack my bags and get out of here tonight.  They won't be able to implicate you.  Just say I breeched contract and ran."

She looked at me for a few seconds, and then slowly shook her head and removed the nail.  "No.  You don't have to run.  You can just be disguised, or we'll hide you.  There are plenty of underground places where you can stay for a while."

"That wasn't in the deal we made.  You know I have to go," I said, turning my back to her and walking determinedly out of her office.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

"Where is it?  Where is it?" I hissed at myself as I pulled about a ton of forgotten treasures out from under my old bed.  Surely it had to be somewhere in here.  I mean, there was no way I would have thrown something like that in the garbage…at least, I hoped that I hadn't this time.  I let out a frustrated howl as the last place where I thought it could have been turned up no results.

I lay back on the bed and searched the crevices of my already overloaded brain.  How was I supposed to remember something that had happened nearly fifteen years ago?  I was just a kid then, and granted, I was a fast learner, but that didn't mean that I could instantly recall something that had occurred when I was practically a toddler.

_"Trunks, if you and Goten don't play with me, I'm going to give Daddy that video tape of you and Goten impersonating him."  I was raised on two very important principles.  The first being that money could buy almost everything and the second being that incriminating evidence would get you everything else._

_"Save it for another time, Bra," Trunks said, patting me on my aqua top, "Goten and I are already stuck with hardcore training sessions for the next three weeks, thanks to **someone**," he eyed Goten, "asking Marron how she liked her new tattoo."  They had branded Krillen's daughter after getting her sloshed at a frat party that she shouldn't have been attending in the first place._

_Goten gave his sheepish grin, and once Trunks was finished with his stare-down, they both exited the huge living room._

_I angrily stomped from the room, trying to think of something to do.  I ended up in the library and started tearing the place apart, trying to find some kind of entertainment that was worth my time.  I pulled out book after book after book.  "**The Andromeda Strain**, read it.  **War and Peace**, snore fest.  **Kama Sutra**, one of Trunks's picture books."_

_My eyes finally fell upon a thick book whose title I couldn't read.  I lugged it down, my Saiyan strength actually doing me more good than harm for once, and slammed it on a nearby table.  Then, I sat and opened it.  "What?  What's wrong with this thing?  The pages are all blank!  What a rip off!"  I shut up the book and heaved it over the edge of the table.  I nodded my head, as if to let the book know that it deserved what it had gotten and started from the library, only to stop as I passed the new mess of crumpled papers and blinding.  On the floor, covered by said mess was a small slit of triangular metal.  I gingerly pulled it from its oppressor and examined it.  It was black in color, with some kind of dark red stain partially covering it, and golden flecks at all of the points.  A small hexagonal section was cut out of the middle.  It appeared to be some kind of computer disk._

_Elated to have made this discovery, I fled the library, and headed for the labs.  Once there, I immediately began cleaning and reconfiguring the disk so that it could be accessed.  All in all, the adjustments only took a few short hours, and then, the hologrid began to play the single file that was on it._

_I was watching the blinking hologram, when my father walked in from the training session, swiping at his face with a towel and downing a bottle of water.  I didn't really pay attention to him until I heard the bottle fall, sending its contents splattering over a surge protector that led to Mom's favorite mainframe.  An electric current propelled itself through my father, and he jumped away, landing on the dry floor beside my stool and leaving him twitching slightly._

_I waited a few beats.  Once the spasms had subsided, I asked quietly, "Daddy, are you alright?"_

_He focused in on me and nodded before jumping to his feet.  He looked around confused for several seconds, then his eyes fell on the still-playing hologram._

_"I love you," a voice whispered._

_His eyes dilated, and shadows clouded his eyes, creeping by slowly._

_My brows furrowed at this.  "Daddy?"_

_"Where did you find this?" he asked harshly._

_"It—it was in the…the library," I stuttered, not sure what I had done wrong.  "I'm sorry, Daddy.  I didn't know it was yo—"_

_He cut the rest of my apology off by holding up a hand.  "It's okay."_

_"It is?"_

_He nodded in response, not really looking at me._

_"Then…can I…?" I trailed off._

_"Out with it."_

_"May I keep it, Daddy?"_

_He watched me then, for a bit, and the shadows disbursed.  He nodded again.  "Yes, Bra."_

_I had watched it everyday after that.  But then I started to grow up, and I watched it less and less, until I stopped watching it at all._

I opened my eyes again and sat up, blinking away the few tears that I hadn't realized I had cried.  "This isn't proper Saiyan behavior," I told myself.

Where had I gotten that from?

I shook my head and stood.  I knew where the disk was now, and soon I would have my answers.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

A whorehouse may not be your idea of a sanctuary, but by my standards, it had been doing a damned fine job of keeping me safe for the past two years.  And now, I was being forced out of it.  Sure I could try staying on and endangering the other workers, and likely causing Nyanko's death, but it wasn't exactly something I had been fantasizing about.  Loyalty means a lot to us Saiyans, and if it's better to be loyal to some than betray all.  I had betrayed the people of my world.  Nyanko had taken me in and allowed me to stay on even after she had found out whom I really was.  According to her, all of the ladies had a story; mine was simply the worst.

I sighed as I finished up my packing, checking for the fifth time that I had my box of saved cash.  Running wasn't high on my list of things to do, but dying a slow and excruciating death wasn't either.  Besides, I had been banished from the planet.  _Technically_, I was following the law.  Self-justification always helps in these situations.  I picked up my two large bags, and headed for the lobby.  Nyanko was waiting for me.

"It'll be boring around here without you," she commented.

"Probably," I agreed.

She smirked at that.  "I'll miss you."

I chuckled.  "You mean you'll miss receiving my superb meals."

"That too.  Know where you're going?"

I nodded.  "It's probably better that you don't."  The truth was, I had no idea which galaxy to head for.  The empire had been expanding rapidly, as of late, and since it wasn't likely that I would evade the outer patrols, I wasn't too worried that I'd have to make the decision anytime soon.

Nyanko nodded as well, and pressed a thick envelope into my free hand.  "Money," she explained, "and a few contacts on the outer edges."

"Thanks."

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.  "Go on.  Every moment counts now."

"I'll see you later, Nyanko," the promise slipped from my lips before my mind could catch it.  I smiled and exited through the door.

As soon as the air lock on the door that was now behind me hissed, I leaned against the cool metal.  I rested like that for a while, trying to come up with a legitimate reason for staying.  It wasn't until I heard a snapping sound somewhere in the distance that I opened my eyes and pushed away from my haven.  The surrounding area consisted of a dense wood to my left and open land to my right.  I sighed again and headed into the woods.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

I slipped the disk into the one of the hologrid drives.  When the partially transparent image popped up, all of the air in my lungs was dispelled, and I sat there dumbstruck, not believing what I was seeing.  I'm not sure how long I remained in that position, but the next thing I knew, someone was speaking.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you watching her."

I didn't bother turning.  "Who is she, Daddy?"

"It doesn't matter; she's gone."

"Daddy, it _does_ matter," I pleaded.  "Was she your mate or something?"

"Who she is…_was_," he corrected himself, " is of no consequence to you."

I turned then, letting him see the emotion in my face.  "I have to know.  Please."

"She was the last Saiyan queen, Bra."

_That_ was unexpected.  My expression must have conveyed my shock because my father's face became gentler.  "Your mother?"

"Yes."

"But that can't be true.  She can't be your mother."

His eyes narrowed.  "Why not?" he challenged.

Did he know what I knew?  "I've seen her before, Daddy."

"You have watched this many times."

"But it was somewhere else.  And she wasn't the queen.  She's…she's…" I didn't know how to explain it.  I didn't know how to tell my father that this woman had been playing the lead role in all of my dreams, dreams that had changed my whole being.  I didn't know how to tell him that if they were the same woman, then she wasn't the queen.  For the first time since I had brought this whole mess upon myself, I regretted my wishes, and I regretted that the answers I was finding were going to hurt the one person who I thought I could never wound.  And for the first time, I let myself loose control, and succumbed to the darkness that was pounding in the back of my head.

"Bra?" I heard a voice ask from far away.

I blinked a few times, my vision blurring, and I had this undeniable urge to let my eyes roll back into my head.

And then finally, I reached that darkness, and for just a little while, silence took over.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

At this rate, the execution crew wouldn't need to bother themselves with me, considering that my heart was making a very strong attempt to abscond from my ribcage, where it belonged.  I had gotten into darkest part of the woods before I heard a loud attack cue shouted by a man.  Apparently, the team had been following me since I had stepped outside of Nyanko's.  I had been running for nearly half an hour, non-stop, even though I hadn't heard or seen any sign of them.  

After about ten more minutes of running, I stopped to rest for a minute, hoping that my organs would all return quickly to their proper positions.  I gulped in breath after breath, making a futile attempt to calm myself as well.  This little chase had done nothing to improve my spirits, as far as the journey ahead was concerned.  Hell, stealing a decent ship alone was enough trouble in itself.  You'd think that escapes might be a little easier.  Most people are in favor of some kind of freedom.  Shouldn't they be going out of their way to make attaining mine easier?  I began to wonder why I hadn't just left the galaxy in the first place.  I could have gone anywhere.  But, Vegeta was my home, and I belonged there.  Plus, there was the added chance of meeting Mienai in space.  I was now a killer in control, but I had had a connection with Mienai, and I worried that his death by my hand would either be far too hard or much too easy.

I dragged my sleeve across my brow, took one last breath, and took off again.  This time, however, I didn't get very far.  In fact, I had only taken two steps when I was slammed into from behind and propelled into the ground.  For a moment, I was stunned, and then I was gasping for air and turning my head, trying to expel the dirt and dry leaves from my throat.  My attacker flipped me over onto my back, keeping me pinned to the ground.

"So, we meet again," a voice rasped in my ear.

I struggled to open my eyes, my adrenaline draining at an alarming rate.  My body was getting ready to surrender, and I had no choice in the matter.  I focused on the familiar face, but something was different.  I was sure I knew that voice, and I must have met this man before, but something wasn't quite right about him.  I was conscious of hearing someone say "no," and it sounded like me, but I wasn't aware of having spoken.  Then, there were other voices, at least four more, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

And then, there was nothing.

Shad here.  I know this isn't one of the better/more packed chapters, but you can let me know what ya think, good or bad: ya know, just give an explanation.  We have to get through this stuff to get to the other.

Sorry for an excessive update time.  I PROMISE to try to get one out sooner this time.  We're about to go on summer break, so hopefully I'll have time to work on my projects.

Thanks to all of those who took the time to review the last chapter!

Oh yeah, to the reviewer who asked (and anyone else who's curious), I place Bra around 17-19 age wise.  Phæra is probably a few years older than that.


End file.
